


You, who abide

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Series: Beloved Darlings [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter series beserta karakter di dalam milik JK Rowling. Ini hanya missing scene menggunakan pahamnya Queen Rowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, who abide

**Author's Note:**

> _untuk Sara yang kini berjalan sendirian._

Kami harap kami memiliki waktu lebih banyak untukmu. Kami harap kami memberikan lebih banyak cinta kasih, pengertian, perhatian untukmu. Kami tak mengira kau berjalan begitu jauh ke tempat cahaya matahari enggan menyapa. Tangan kami tak mampu meraihmu, Nak.

##### Bagaimana anak dari keluarga baik-baik tersesat begitu jauh?

Kami juga tidak menduganya. Kami telah memberikan pendidikan layak untukmu. Kami cukupi makanmu, buku-bukumu, rekreasi yang kau inginkan. Kami memenuhi kebutuhan fisik maupun psikismu. Itu yang kami kira dan terus percayai. Seharusnya tak ada yang salah denganmu kecuali mereka.

Mereka menarikmu ke arah Kegelapan. Teman-teman yang kau kenal di sekolah, yang kau datangi bahkan saat Natal, adalah orang-orang yang membawa kejahatan padamu. Mereka mempengaruhimu untuk melakukan kejahatan, menganiaya orang-orang yang tak memiliki kekuataan sihir seperti mereka.

Tapi tahukah, Nak, kami tidak bisa mengelakkan kegagalan kami saat melihatmu ditarik ke dalam Azkaban?

Kami tak benar-benar tahu tentangmu. Kami tidak memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan. Kau mencarinya di luar. Ayahmu menyimpulkan demikian. Sedangkan ibumu ini...

Aku memang tak sepandai dirimu atau ayahmu. Tetapi jika kau memberitahukannya sejak dulu, Ibu akan selalu mencoba untuk memahami. Ibu akan ada untuk mengerti dan mendampingimu mengatakan pendapatmu yang berbeda dengan ayahmu. Ibu akan menengahi perdebatan kalian dengan teh atau kue buatan Ibu.

Ibu akan mendengarkan apa yang membuatmu risau, membuatmu amat marah hingga melawan masyarakat yang dilindungi oleh ayahmu. Ibu akan mendengarkannya dan engkau akan menumpahkan semua kekecewaanmu pada lingkungan yang membesarkanmu. Ibu akan selalu ada untuk meredakan gemuruh di batinmu.

Meski kau sudah dewasa, kau anak Ibu. Ibu masih dan selalu memiliki sebagian tanggung jawab terhadapamu. Dan meski kau tak menyukai Ibu mencampuri urusanmu, Ibu akan selalu mencampurinya mungkin sedikit agar kau lebih baik. Lalu Ibu akan membujuk ayahmu untuk melakukan perubahan kebijakan di Kementrian. Ayahmu sanggup melakukan itu.

Tetapi kami berdua gagal untuk menolong masa depanmu yang seharusnya gemilang, lebih gemilang dari karir ayahmu. Kami gagal.

Maka biarkan Ibu mencampuri kehidupanmu sekali lagi (dan ini adalah yang terakhir kali), menolongmu dan menolong masa depanmu sekali lagi. Ibu sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi di masa depan. Kau masih memilikinya, Nak dan kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memulai dari awal dan memperbaiki hidupmu. Jalanmu masih amat panjang, anakku Bartemius. Masih ada cahaya di balik kegelapan paling pekat sekalipun.

Namun, jika Kegelapan itu yang kau tuju sekali lagi... Ibu harap di manapun kau berada, kepada siapapun kau menghamba, kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Dan apapun yang kau pilih nanti, Ibu akan selalu menyayangimu. Selalu.


End file.
